worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Raptor Class Scout
Background The Klingon Raptor was a type of scout ship first encountered by the Vulcans sometime prior to 2151. As such, the vessel was listed in the Vulcan database, however, much of the information on the class remained classified. The first Earth encounter with a Raptor came in 2151, when the Starfleet ship Enterprise NX-01 stumbled across the disabled IKS Somraw within the atmosphere of a class 9 gas giant, where it was being crushed by the planet's brutal atmospheric pressure. With the crew apparently incapacitated, an Enterprise boarding party worked to restore the ship's propulsion systems and regain altitude. Though eventually successful, the boarding party became trapped on the ship, allowing them time to explore the interior of a Klingon vessel – the first Humans to ever do so. Schematics for the Raptor-class also appeared in Daniels' 31st century database. Upon viewing the Raptor, among other Klingon vessel classes, Malcolm Reed noted that there were "schematics on half a dozen different Klingon ships," but was reminded by Jonathan Archer that acquiring information on those ships was not the reason why they were accessing the database. Affiliation: Klingon Empire Ship Type: Cruiser Class: Raptor Manufacturer: Klingon Empire Crew: 12 + up to 15 passengers Passengers: upto an additional 75 can be accomodated in an emergency MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 14,000 (1B) Bridge Pod 1,100 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array 900 Lateral Sensor Arrays (40) 200 ea (4) Impulse Engine (1) 2,000 ea Warp nacelles (2) 6,500 Small Guidance thrusters (many) 100 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(6) 60 ea Large Airlocks (1) 450 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 75 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 30 Photon Torpedo Launchers (1) 550 ea Mk 4 Disruptor Cannons (2) 600 ea (5) Shields 3,000 per side (18,000 total) AR - 12 Armour - Stops Type IV Phasers and Mk 4 Disruptors. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the Main Hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. 1B - Destroying hte Bridge will automatically switch control to main engineering in the engineering section. ONce control is established in the battle bridge efficiency of the vessel will only be affected as follows, -5 to all combat rolls and attacks per melee are halved. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the the warp nacelles will force the ship to rely on its Impulse engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space with very minimal movement allowed by its docking thrusters. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 5 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 5 Warpdrive(TNG Scale): Cruise Warp 4 (0.012 Light years per hour), Maximum Cruise Warp 5 (0.024 Light years per hour), Maximum Warp 6.5 (0.058 Light years per hour) for 9 hours. Maximum Range: 1 year of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 145.6m Height: 78.98m Width: 157.87m Weight: 165,000 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Mk 4 Disruptor Cannon (2 Forward) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - 200,000km maximum DAMAGE: 6d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +1 to strike WEAPON: Photon Torpedo Launchers (1 forward) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - 550,000km maximum (Unless fired at warp speeds then range is much greater, being upwards of3,000,000km maximum) DAMAGE: 3d6x100 per torpedo RATE OF FIRE: 3 single shots per melee PAYLOAD: 20 torpedoes total on board BONUSES: +2 to strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: SUbspace communications network has a direct range of 10 light years but can be boosted to near unlimited via subspace network booster relay stations. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for 2 years. LONG RANGE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Calibrated for use while travelling in interstellar space. High Resolution setting has a range of 4 light years. Low to Mid Resoltuion has a range of 10 light years. Systems included; Wide angle active EM scanner, Narrow angle active EM scanner, 1.0m diameter gamma ray telescope, Variable frequency EM flux sensor, Lifeform analysis instrument cluster, Parametric subspace field stress sensor, Gravimetric distortion scanner, Passive neutrino imaging scanner and Thermal imaging array. Gives a +10% bonus to Sensor Skill Rolls in High Resolution mode and a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls in low Low to Mid Resolution mode. SHORT RANGE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Calibrated for use while in a star system. Range is several million kilometers. Systems included are the same as those used by the Long Range Sensor Systems. Gives same bonuses as the Long Range Sensor Systems. NAVIGATIONAL SENSOR SYSTEMS: Focused through the Long or Short Range Sensor Systems depending on the ships current location and mission. Systems included; Quasar telescope, Wide angle IR source tracker, narrow angle IR/UV/Gamma Ray imager, Passive subspacemultibeacon receiver, Stellar graviton detectors, High energy charged particle detectors, Galactic plasma wave cartographic processor, Federation timebase beacon receiver and Stellar pair coordinate imager. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. LATERAL SENSOR ARRAYS: Have a range of several hundred thousand kilometers. Systems included ; Wide angle EM radiation imaging scanner, Quark population analysis counter, Z-range particulate spectrometry sensor, High energy proton spectrometry cluster, Gravimetric distortion mapping scanner, Steerable lifeform analysis instrument cluster, Active magnetic interferometry scanner, Low frequency EM flux sensor, Localized subspace fields stress sensor, Parametric subspace field dtress sensor, Hydrogen filter subspace flux sensor, Linear calibration subspace flux sensor, Variable band optical imaging cluster, Virtual aperture graviton flux spectrometer, High resolution graviton flux spectrometer, Very low energy graviton spin polarimeter, Passive imaging gamma interferometry sensor, Low level ther15l imagin sensor, Fixed angle gamma frequency counter and VIrtual particle mapping camera. Gives a bonus of +10% to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: +3 to dodge vs other capital ships -10 dodge attacks from starfighters etc REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Trek Encyclopedia DITL - Daystrom Institute Technical Library Spacedock Starship Recognition Manual Memory Alpha Memory Beta Ex Astris Scientia